New Chapter
by SoMoi143
Summary: New Girl to a new school that just moved there. there are new friends, people that are more than friends and drama and more drama. there's also humor and friendship.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

My name is Alexis Anderson, but everyone calls me Lexi. I am 16 and have parents that are amazing. my mom, Victoria Anderson, is a cloths designer and my dad , Jacob Anderson, is a movie director. I have an older brother, Jason Anderson, who annoys me with his over protection, he's worse than my mom and dad combined. He's 18 and a senoir with a job as a waiter at a pizza parlor. Eventhough he can be annoying, i still love him.

My dad's job had become more and more busy. He was always out of town and my mom misses him constantly. they both decided that it would be best to move closer to the set. So that meant i had to say goodbye to Seattle and hello to Flordia. we didnn't move very much this was actually the second time. I moved once when i was four, but i was still to young to remeber much. i was nervous about moving. I mean no one likes to move away from where they grew up and where they have great friends.

So here i am, packing all my things. I pick up some old photos and the memories start to playback in my mind. There was one of me holding up my first place medal for swimteam when i was 10 and another with me standing next to my best friend, Jake at our kindergarden graduation. I smiled at the memories and packed the photos in my picture box.I packed my last couple of item and looked around my empty room. I couldn't believe i was acctually moving and no tears where coming out, not even when i first heard the news.

"Packed yet?" my dad said as he stopped by my door.

"Just finished. I'm really going to miss this place." i said sttill looking around my room and remembering good times.

"me too. Here, give me all your boxes." he said taking th boxes from my floor.

We walked outside and loaded the moving truck and dad's pickup and mom's Cadilac. I Put a pillow and blanket and some other neccesities by my seat in mom's car. I saw Jake riding his bike toward my house. when he came to my front yard he slowed down and threw his bike down in the grass and walked toward me.

"oh good. you haven't left yet. I wanted to give you something." he said flipping his blonde hair out of his eyes.

"What?" i asked.

"This." He pulls out a small box and pulls out a necklace that says "Friends".

"Thanks. It's very lovley." i said looking into his big blue eyes.

"No biggy. I have the other one thats says "Best". "

I let out a small chuckle, "Well, thanks. "

"Listen," he said looking into my eyes," Im really going to miss you Lexi. Like a whole lot."

"Me too Jake. You have no clue. I've been dreading this day since I heard i was moving. I'm like really going to miss you. Here, " I pulled out my school picture since I just got them yesterday and wrote 'i will miss you always! Love, Lexi with a heart."," have this."

He took the picture from my hand and read the back. "Thanks Lexi."

"No biggy." i said to make him laugh.

My dad inturupted our conversation, "Hey sorry to inturupt, but Lex we have to get on the road."

I looked at my dad then back at Jake. We embraced for long time and I finally pulled away. I got in the backseat of my mom's car and shut the door. As we pulled out the drive way I waved to Jake who stood in the driveway and waved back. Tears were rolling bown my checks and I wish Jake could wipe them off like he use to. I could see Jake's eyes get sad and he continued to wave. _This is officialy one the worst days of my life. _


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for reading:) Hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry it's short. It's sort of a filler. On with reading!...**

Chapter 2

Moving was tough. Fitting in was worse. New school, new friends, new people, new bullies. I kept thinking how Jake was the first person I met. He came up to me and asked me if i wanted to play leggos with him when we were in kindergarden. Tears started to roll down my face as I remembered all the times we spent together.

We finally crossed the boreder line of Flordia. The sun was out and it was a gourgeous day. Not a cloud in the clear blue sky. We still had about a 30 minute drive to get to our new home in Pensacola.

"We're here." Mom said as she pulled up in the drivway a huge modern house.

I had never seen the house before. It was beautiful. It was was a brick house with a brown smooth front and a amazing landscaping. It was big for only three people to live in. Four bedrooms, three bathrooms, 2 family rooms, a porch, a whole upstairs all to me. Upstairs was my bedroom, a bathroom and a loft typed room. This place was like a modern palace. I loved it.

I jumped out the car and went inside to check things out. The inside was more beautiful than the outside. Colors of red, brown, and gold filled it. I went upstairs and checked out my was just gorgeous. Huge room with a big walk in closet. My bathroom had a shower and a hot tub. The loft was pretty sweet. I could sit and paint or just think.

2 Monthss later

My parents sent me a high school close by. I took a deep breath in and let it out as i entered the front of the school. I was new, of course, and it was halfway through school year. I was trying to find my locker and everyone along the way was staring and whispering to eachother. I held all my books in one hand and kept my head down and let my hair hang in face. I got to my locker and when i opedned it i knelt down to get to my locker. In the proccess i dropped all my books. _Oh great. First day and everyone is going to think I'm a clumsy. Hold it together Lexi. You got this._

"Here. Let me help you." a blonde headed girl helpped me pick up my books." My name is Dylan. I'm guessing you are new here?"

"Is it that obvious?" i asked nervously." I'm Lexi. Thanks for helpping me. "

"No big deal. Your hair is gorgeous. " she commented

"Well thanks. Yours is too."

"Thanks. So who's class do you have first?" she asked.

"Um..." I took oyt my shedual and searched for my teacher. "Mr. Clevis."

"Me too. He's really nice. he's easy on the new comers." She laughed

We headed to first period and Dylan took her normal seat and I went up to the teacher.

"Hi. I'm new. My name is Alexis." I handed him my form and waited for him to respond.

"well welcome. You can sit right next Mr. Drew. Drew raise your hand."

I saw Drew raise his hand in confusion.I walked up to the empty seat behind Drew and sat down. He was sorta cute with his brown flippy hair and toned body.

"well hello hottie. " Drew said turning to me then back to high-five his buddies.

"Um... Hi." I said.

"Wait a minute. You wern't supposed to reply back. You you were supposed to blush and not say anything."

"Oh. So you're saying I ruined your plan?"I asked partly giggling.

"Yeah. Just a little. Anyways... I'm Drew and you?"

"Lexi." I said smirking.

"Oh. So at your old school... did guys call you Sexy Lexi?" he asked fist bumping his friends.

"Um. I'm guessing you're the kind of guy that ascts like a rebel and breaks good-girls hearts." I commented.

"What? Nah. If anything I'm just thebackground kid. The one that just stands around." I could tell he was lying through his teeth.

"Yeah. I'll sleep on that one."

"You don't belive me huh?"

"Not one bit."

"I'll prove it! Meet me at the bowling alley at 7 tonight."

"What will that prove?"

"That I'm a real good bowler."

"That's what I thought." i smirked

***End of day***

The first day wasn't so bad. I started to walk to my car and heard my yelled.

"Lexi! Lexi wait!" It was Drew running toward me.

"Drew! Drew what?" i asked laughing.

"You still going to bowling alley?" he asked seriously.

"I thoght you were just kidding."

"No. I wasn't. You're different not like normal girls."

"So you're saying I'm not normal?" i laughed

"No. Just please go." he started to walk away.

"Drew.. wait. I can't bowl." i said with my head down.

"Don't worry... I'll teach you."

I smiled and got into my car. _So. This place might not be so bad._

**A/N: Review please:) Tell me what you think and any ideas? next chapter is bowling alley and maybe some drama. Read to find out. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: hey sorry it took so log to update been very busy. And exams are coming up. So in this chapter will be the bowling alley andn possibly drama. Read to find out! enjoy!**

Chapter 3

It was 6:45 and I was ready. i was wearing some white skinny jeans and a black tank with silver sequins on it. I grabbed my black jacket and headed out the door to get in my car to drive to the bowling alley.

I'm not going to lie, I was actually nervous. I didn't know what to exspect. When I started to think about Drew my thoughts led me back to Jake. I always felt comfortable around him and I could tell him anything. As I was thinking I nearly got lost. I realized that I had passed the bowling alley a mile back. I turned around and payed attension to the road. When I got to the bolwing alley I saw Drew waiting outside for me.

He saw me get out my car and started walking toward me. I took one step out of the car and looked up to find Drew's llips making contact with my check just centemeters away from touching my lips.

"Um.. Hi?Is that how you greet every girl you just met?" i asked

"No. just the special ones." he smirked.

"Well that's very sweet. I guess."I shut the door to my camero and we walked inside.

"So are ready to bowl?" he asked

"As ready as I'll ever be."

***After bowling***

He taught me how to bowl and we had a great time goofing off and laughing at all the times I got a gutter ball.

"I had fun tonight. Thanks." i told him

"Me too." he pulled me closer to him and tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear. He leaned in to kiss me put I pulled away.

"What's wrong?" he asked curiously.

"Drew, I'm not ready for a relationship. I'm sorry." i sat down and put on my shoes and put my ball up. I grabbed my purse and Drew walked me out to my car. While walking i stubbled on a cracked piece of cement and tripped. I thought Drew was gping to ctach me, but to my surpridse it wasn't. I looked to see who had caught me to thank them and when I saw who its was i was surprised.

"What on earth are you doing here?" I asked

"I missed you." he pulled me up and made sure i was ok.

"I'm fine."

"Hey! Punk! What are doing with my girl?" Drew asked about to beat him up.

"Drew I'm not your girl. Leave us alone."

"No. I want to know who he is." Drew damaned.

"A friend. now go." I took his hand and took him to my car.

"Sorry. I didn't think he'd go bilistic. I can't beileve you remebered me and came to see me." i told hima s we got into my car.

"Remebered? I never stopped thinking of you. And I relized something when you left."

"What would that be?" i asked looking into his sparkling eyes.

"Lexi. I miss you like crazy and I love you. There I said it."

'I miss you too and I also relized something... I.."

**A/N: I know... I said it was going to be a long chapter but I just didn't have time and I needed to update. If anyone's reading this and wants to get a shout out ( I don't like top ask for these) I would appriciate it. I need reviews because I like to see what people like. Thanks and can you guess who the guy is? Review please! Thanks**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N So, it's the weekend and I've got some free time. So I wrote this:) Happy Holidays! Cause I might not update again until after them:D Hahaha So ENJOY!:) **

**Chapter 4**

"You what?" he asked on the edge of his seat.

"I've realized that I miss you too." i said looking at he road. I looked back in my mirror to see Drew still standing there with clutched fists. I smirked.

"Oh. Alright. So what have you been up to?" he asked

"I've been good, Jake. How about yourself?" i asked.

" Good now that I've gotten to see you."

I turned to look at Jake for a quick second. His eyes shinned when the street light hit them. He looked so cute. No. He looked hot.

_Could I possibly like Jake? He is so sweet and he acctually likes... no loves me._

"ALEXIS! LOOK OUT!" his brittle voice brought me back to reality. I swerved the car and ran into the ditch. The air bags blew up into our face and Jakes head went foward and i got smushed between the seat and the air bag.

It all happened so fast. I felt like my life slashed before my eyes. I touched my head because i felt a sharp pain. I pulled my hand away and saw my hand covered in blood. I looked over to see Jake uncounscince.

" Jake. Jake no. You can't do this to me! JAKE! Wake up!" I franticly pushed in his shoulder witch felt broke. I then searched for my phone.

"Hello? 911? Hi. This is Alexis Anderson. I've just been in a car crash on First Street passenger is unconscience and I'm bleed from the head and so is my passenger. Please send an ambulance!" I said franticly

"Don't worry ma'am. help is on the way."

"Thank you. " i hung up and placed my hand on Jakes sholder. I tried not to think about my pains eventhough they were unbarable. "Please don't leave me. Please, Jake. Don't leave."

Not but a few minutes later i heard sirens and saw flashing lights.

"Ma'am. Can you hear me? "

"Hi. Yes."

"We're going to get you to the hospital." The paremedics help me out the car and got Jake out the passenger side.

"Don't let Jake die!" i screamed repeatvily.

"We won't ma'am." They tried to calm me down but I was so worried about Jake.

_Then it hit me. I love Jake. After all these years and it took me until now to relize it. He has always been there for me. _

Not long after we arrived at the hospital and my parents had come. Jake's parents got a call and would be here tommrow morning to pick him up and bring him home.

I lied there in my bed with gauze around my head. I looked up and saw Jake sleeping on the bed next to mine. I smiled and closed my eyes.

"Hey darling." my mom soft voice woke up from my light sleep." I have some goid new and some bad news."

"Good news?" i asked

"Your ok and your not broken."

"Bad news?" i asked

"Jake isn't doing so well. He has a concusion and is in a coma. He also has a broken arm and cuts all over his face. They are doing everything they can sweety."

"No. He has to wake up. You don't understand, mom. I love that guy." i started to cry and my mom comforted me.

_Jake has to wake up. He has to! _


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So I'm guessing you want to know hat will happen to Jake. hehe:) You'll have to read to find out. So Ladies and gents, I present to you... Chapter 5 :D Happy Reading:) **

**Chapter 5**

I was laying in the hospital bed thinking about Jake. All the memories we had together, good and bad, happy and sad, sweet and mean. All of them.

***Flashback to kindergarden***

_"Here, Alexis. You can have my last cookie. " Jake handed me his last cookie and I ate it in small bites to savor the flavor. _

_ "Thanks, Jake!" i gave him a hug around the neck and a small peck on hid check that didn't mean anything to me. He fell over backwards._

_ I had let out a small giggle and finished the rest of my cookie. Jake stood up and sat down closer to me._

_ "Your welcome." he said with a huge smile on his face._

***End of flashback***

I smiled and looked over to see a still sleeping Jake. I feel into a daydream. I was awoken by the abrubt sound of Jake's heart rate monotore's loud beeping.

Nurses came rusing in. One with shokers to try to get Jake to come to. I sat up and just watched. I was speechless. I was watching my bestfriend, whom I loved die right infront of me. _JAKE! YOU CAN'T DIE ON ME! _I thought to myself over and over but nothing came out of my mouth.

I felt my mom's hand on my shoulder and tears started to roll down my eyes. She sat down next to me and we watched the nurses do everything they could. Jake's parents got here early and were rushing in. Yelling for their only child.

"Jake! Jacob, don't you die on mommy! You have to stay with me. I need you Jacob! " Mrs. Sanchez yelled.

"Ma'am we're doing everything we can." one nurse said.

"1.2.3. Clear!" Another shocked Jake's chest. She did that about 3 more times.

Suddenly the alarm shut off and his heart was back to normal. Mrs. Sanchez walked up to her son and hel his hand and kissed his forhead.

"It's going to be ok Mary. Alexis and I have prayed a lot. He's going to wake up." my mom reasured Jake's mom.

"Thank you. I know he will wake up now. With all our prayers combined, there's going to be a miracle." Mary started to tear up.

"I sure hope so." my mom said.

The next couple of minutes that went by were silent ones. No one really talked and I kept daydreaming. I got to thinking more than daydreaming. I started to think over this whole thing. How is was all my fault. I wasn't paying attention to the road. I caused the wreck. I caused the wreck that put Jake into a coma. I'm the one.

It became so hard to get over that i did this. I had to get it out.

"Mrs. Mary and Mr. Ron. I have something I need to share with you." I said nervously

"What is it, Alexis?" Mary said sweetly. She walked closer to my bed.

"I'm the one responsible for all this. If you don't want me to talk or see Jake again, I understand. I wasn't paying attention to the road because I was acctualy thinking about how much I've missed Jake and how much I... How much I love him. So.. I'm really sorry and i just don't want you to hate me or my family." i said it slow and tears started to come doen my cheacks again.

"Oh. Well. I'm not mad at you.I'm more happy that you have told the truth. I'm even hapier that you love my son. You are all that boy has talked about since you left. He really missed you so we bought him a plane ticket for him to come see you. Oh sweety. This is so exciting!" Mary said holding my hand.

"That tales a load off." i said relieved.

"Oh. Your so silly." Mary said smiling.

She got up and wealked back over to Jake and stood there. She was looking at Jake and tears started to roll down her face, but she had a smile on her face.

I fell into a light sleep again and dreamed about all the good memeories between Jake and I. Ik awoke again with the nurses bringing me my dinner. They wouldn't let me go home because I had a concusion.

Mary was sleeping in the chair and Ron was watching tv in the waiting area. My mom was at the gift shop downstarirs and dad was at work.I was sitting in my bed eating my dinner.

"Hey. Umm.. I heard what happened and I brought you some flowers. And I'm sorry for acting like a jerk at the bowling alley the other night." it was Drew with a dozen roses in a vase.

"It's for the flowers. They're very pretty. but you really didn't have to."

"Acctually, i did. I was a jerk to you and to Jake." His phone started to ring and he signaled he had to go." I'm going to go now. get well soon, Alexis."

"Bye." I continued to eat my dinner.

I was halfway done with my dinner when I heard a small voice.

"Alexis. Alexis where are you? Alexis come here. I need you." the small voice said.

"Hello? Jake? Is that you?" I asked

"Yes. Alexis? Where are you?" his voice was weak, but I could hear evevry word.

"Yes. Jake I'm right here. I'm in the bed next to you. JAkee i'm so glad you are awake! "

"Alexis. Come here." he said

" Jake, I can't get out my bed. "

"Just for a minute. Come see. I have a secret for you." I stood up out of my bed, grabbed my IV pole and carefully made my way toward Jake.

"Jake. I'm here. What do you need to tell me?" i put my hand on his and he tried to hold it.

"Come closer. " i leaned in a bit more, " no. closer," i leaned in a bit closer to wear my nose was barley touching his."

" what Jake?" I asked.

"I need to give you something." he whispered.

"What do you need to give me?" i whispered back.

"This," he leaned in closer and gave me a sweet gentle kiss.

It wasn't but 10 seconds, but it seemed like more. He pushed over in his bed and patted the space next to him

"Come lay down with me." he said

I got into the bed with him and we fell asleep together.

_**This is the start of something new.**_

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Please please please please please review! Thanks. I want to see how many people aare acctually reading it:) Thanks and MerrY Christmas. or what ever you celebrate:) I'll try to update soon. Oh and if you haave any iddeas... TELL ME! I'm open to them!**


End file.
